Family History
by OnceUponAFan
Summary: The sequel to my other story Quite The History. Regina and Rumplestiltskin have a talk after his talk with Cora. I am aware the title is horribly generic but please rate and review.
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Gold stood still as Cora left his shop. He never suspected that Regina might have been his own flesh and blood. When the two of them were training he didn't feel any particular connection to her. He didn't feel any connection when he held her as a child. He would have felt something if she was his own. He was sure that Baelfire was his only child. He sat down but reality still seemed to spin around him. What have I done? He thought. I corrupted my daughter. I manipulated her to do so many terrible things. Did I really sacrifice one child for another? As his thoughts raced though a small part of him started to speak differently. No matter how much emotion weighed on him another part answered _Cora is lying to you_. He stood up at this revelation. He felt like a complete idiot for not realizing this sooner. _This is Cora. She's manipulating you._ _Don't be like Regina. Don't be so weak._ The night hit him all at once. He closed his eyes. Just for a second he thought to himself. He slowly opened his eyes again. I really have to get to bed. He started to go up to his chambers. _I bet you're really glad you didn't hit that now_. In spite of himself he smiled. His subconscious had a really dark sense of humor.

When he woke up he was still at a loss of what to do. He was a master manipulator but his brain was clouded. If Cora intended to screw with him then she had succeed. I should just pretend me and Cora never talked. He would at least pretend they didn't until he found a decisive path of action. As he was walking out the next day to collect rent he saw Regina. He wasn't too surprised, after all StoryBrooke was a small town. A part of him wanted to hide behind a wall until she passed but he knew that was stupid. _Remember nothing between the two of you has changed_. He continued walking. _She's still Darth Vader to your Emperor Palpatine_. Did you really have to make a Star Wars reference? He argued to himself. "Mr. Gold," Regina asked as he turned around. He imagined himself sweating heavily. Thankfully it was a cool day. For the first time in a long time he felt embarrassed. "Are you okay?" she asked. He smiled a bit. "I'm fine." Regina had her usual icy smile on. "Good we wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you." She turned around. "Wait." He did a good job of not coming across as desperate. _This isn't a good idea. _She deserves the truth he quickly argued to himself. "I need to speak to you later." Regina eyed him suspiciously. "I don't think that's a good idea Rumpelstiltskin." He gritted his teeth together. "Why is that Dearie?" She crossed her arms and gave him one of her usual looks. "I'm trying to resist using magic for Henry. I remember our training well. You made magic intoxicating." He leaned on his cane and got in her face. Her smile faded. "If you don't use magic then you might lose Henry." For a second Regina showed a look of concern. Then she regained her composure. "Meet me by my shop later."

Mr. Gold quietly ate his lunch. _Fine even though you're clearly ignoring my advice at least do it like a band aid. Rip it all off at once._ He nodded his head and hoped this wasn't the first sign of a mental breakdown. He was very glad that Belle was out so she wouldn't have to see his odd behavior.

By five he started cleaning around his shop. As he checked inventory behind his counter the bell from the top of his door went off. Regina walked in slightly irritated. "What do you want with me?" He paused and looked around "there is a possibility that I am your father." Regina didn't change facial expressions. Then she quietly muttered something. "I'm sorry?" he learned towards her. She clenched her teeth together "you son of a bitch." Gold recognized her cold fury. She put her hands on his table. "I remember killing my father with my own two hands. This is a rotten trick." She spat her words. "I don't know what you're trying to pull but I'm not falling for it." He grabbed her hands and stared into her face. "It's not a trick Dearie." She tore her hands loose from him. Then she shoved him. For a woman she was far stronger than she looked and he fell. "Even if you were my father it doesn't change what a bastard you have been." She gave a soft laugh. "Do you want to go to a movie and make up some lost time?" She pointed her finger at him. "I don't know what kind of game you are playing but keep away from me." He leaned on his cane to get up. By that time Regina had slammed the door behind her. _Well that went well._


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello Cora," Hook nodded his head. He glanced around carefully. "Why are we both meeting in a public place like Granny's diner?" She flicked her wrists. "Relax Hook. It's called hiding in plain site. Thanks to my magic everyone around us sees us as elves or farmers who remembered who we are. They aren't going to go out of their way to talk to us." She raised her coffee cup and took a sip. "I want to applaud you for not killing yourself in some half assed assassination attempt against your enemy." Hook flashed a quick fake smile. "Maybe I'm smarter than I look." Hook picked up a menu. "What's good here?" he asked as he scanned the menu. "You seem like a burger guy. It's on me." Hook didn't want to admit how hungry he was hiding in abandon buildings far away from town when trying to plan revenge on an immortal sorcery didn't have him eating tolerable food. "I've actually been busy." He opened his side bag and took out a large book. "I've been catching up on my reading." The book clearly read Fairy Tales. Cora had a snarky comment but resisted herself. "As I was reading it dawned on me that maybe you are the Miller's daughter from the classic story of Rumelstiltskin. "You made some kind of deal with him didn't you?" He smiled a little. "He would spin straw into Gold and you promised him your first born child right?"

Cora didn't flinch. "You're partially right." Hook leaned in excited that he was getting answers. "Is this rumor about Regina being the Crocodile's daughter true?" "Where did you hear this?" she asked with invested interest. "I might have heard it from someone who heard it from Archie who heard it from Regina during a private conversation with her therapist." "Cora answered nonchalantly. "It doesn't matter if it's true. It's having the necessary effect on him."

She waved her hand and a chess board appeared. However, the pieces were different people. Hook recognized some of them right away like Emma, Snow White, The Evil Queen and The Crocodile. A woman with brown hair looked familiar to him. Others like a little boy with brown hair and a woman with a red cloak on confused him. Hook opened his mouth to speak. "I know why you think its important Hook," she eyed him in a way that gave shivers down his spine. He knew where The Evil Queen got her signature look from. "Even if by some miracle you did kill my daughter which I would never allow," she said coldly. "It won't hurt him as much as you hope." She took The Evil Queen and raised it to her head. "In our game he never thought I would move this piece. He is confused and for the first time at a loss. Above all Rumpelstiltskin is selfish." She started to grin. "He wants magic but now has to struggle to keep Regina and…someone else." Hook raised an eyebrow "someone else?" Cora held up the brown haired woman. "He's trying to conceal her with his magic. I've evolved so much from his lessons though. Do you remember Belle?" She tossed the figure to him. It was heavier than it looked. He held the figure in his hands. "Poor Rumple." She purred a bit and lifted the chess piece of him. "He forgot his most important lesson that love is weakness." Without thinking twice she crushed the figure of him in her hands. She got up to leave. "You didn't really answer my question. Is he her father?" Cora laughed a little. "Of course he is Hook. Why would I ever lie to you?"

Mr. Gold walked to Regina's house. "Regina you have to listen to me. I need your help." Regina stared at him. "It's like I said before I don't know what kind of game you are playing Rumple but I'm not interested." _Being courtesy to Regina was impossible_. He noted his inner monologue but didn't talk to it. "Look your majesty," he sarcastically bit. "Whether you believe I'm your father or not I need your help. We have to take down your mother." She glared at him. "I can handle my mother." He was tempted to roll his eyes but didn't. "I know that you would never admit it but you are scared of her." He wrestled himself for a minute. "I'm scared of her as well. I barley took her down the last time." He was sure Regina was going to laugh at his honest attempt to connect with her. "I'll help you defeat my mother but I'm going to keep my promise to Henry. I'm not going to use magic." _Let's see how long that lasts. _


End file.
